Attachments
Attachments are devices attached to a weapon to enhance a certain aspect of that weapon, ranging from Scopes to Bayonets. Throughout the Metro system the player will find many types of guns that are either standard models of the weapon, meaning it has nothing attached to it, or that it will have some sort of attachment on it. Scopes Some of the guns found in the Metro will have a scope attached to it, which allows the user to engage in long range combat. However there are only two levels in the Metro 2033 game big enough to allow long-distance sniping, and glares and oily thumbprints on the optics obstruct vision in the dark, while the zoom is quite excessive for close combat. The Scope is available for the: *Revolver *Kalash *Kalash 2012 *VSV *Tihar *Hellsing Bayonet The Bayonet is only available for the Automatic Shotgun. It greatly increases the users melee damage. It is also seen on other weapons that are used by some NPC's such as the Kalash, and on Ulman's VSV. There are no down sides to having this attached to the Uboinik. The Bayonet is available for: *Automatic Shotgun *Kalash (NPC Version) *Kalash 2012 (NPC Version) *VSV (NPC Version) Suppressor The Suppressor, or more commonly known as a silencer, is an extremely useful attachment for those who prefer a stealthy approach in combat. The suppressor allows the user to eliminate hostiles without alerting others of their location﻿. It reduces some of the recoil on the gun so it help increase accuracy yet at a cost of bullet damage. Some guns have are naturally silent such as the Tihar or Hellsing as it uses compressed air as a propellant and all VSVs have their suppressors built in. The Suppressor is available for: *VSV *Bastard *Kalash 2012 *Revolver Laser Sight The Laser Sight is a hugely beneficial attachment on any gun as it increases the users accuracy and is even more useful in the Ranger difficulties as the HUD is removed and there are no onscreen crosshairs. Oddly enough Artyom's Laser Sight will not alert his opponents. The Laser sight is available for: *Kalash 2012 *Kalash *VSV *Revolver *Volt Driver Extended Barrel The Extended Barrel is exclusive to the Revolver and provides a huge improvement over the standard revolver, adding more accuracy to the gun and increasing the range. Rifle Stock The Rifle Stock is another attachment that is also exclusive to the Revolver. It greatly reduces the recoil of the gun and is always seen paired with either a Suppressor or an Extended Barrel. Red dot sight The red dot sight is an optical attachment for weapons. Currently not much is known about it. It is briefly seen on a Kalash in the Metro Last Light gameplay video. It most likely works in a similar fashion to the scope but with less zoom. It allows the user to make more precise shots than they would using the iron sights, and its easier to aim than using scope. The red dot sight has only been seen on the Kalash and the Hellsing. Trivia * The model of the scope is the Russian﻿ PK-AV Scope. * The Tihar is the only weapon to use a unique scope. It uses a series of three aperture sights. * In the Metro 2033 Launch Trailer as well as in the Prologue cutscene, Artyom is seen with a fully upgraded Kalash 2012 with a Bayonet * The red dot sight seen on Kalash and Helsing in Metro: Last Light seems to be a BSA Optics Panoramic Sight instead of the much more likely Russian-made Cobra red dot sight or some other equivalent. The many specialized shops in Moscow probably had this particular model or similar replicas in stock before the bombs fell. Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Last Light Category:Weapons Category:Real World Category:Subject to change